31 Nights Till Halloween: Run From Big Brother
by gaarablack
Summary: so something different then what I do. reviews! Running. Luffy has to run from his big brother who had stabbed his other brother Sabo. why did he do that, and why is he so upset?


Ok so this is something vary different from what I normally do so review greatly wanted, and thoughts about it thank you!

Running. Running was all Luffy could do to get away from his big brother Ace. The brother had suddenly pulled out a knife when Luffy said had he was gonna skip movie with his two brothers, and go to a game with Zoro, and Sanji. The same brother had stabbed his other brother Sabo in the arm for trying to save Luffy.

"Luffy come here!" Ace shouted. Luffy pushed jumped over rocks, and ducked under branchs trying to get as far away from Ace as possible.

"Ace what's wrong with you!?" Luffy shouted over his shoulder. He ducked behind a tree where Ace had passed, running back the way he came Luffy started worrying about Sabo.

'Sabo please be ok! I'm coming don't worry!' he thought just as he was attacked from the side, and knocked to the ground, Ace straddling his waist.

"Got you Lu!" Ace sang bringing his head closer to Luffy's. Luffy struggled under Ace he's always been stronger then Luffy so it was pointless to fight.

"Ace get off! What's wrong with you!? How can you hurt Sabo, how can you want to hurt your own family!?" he demanded. Ace pinned Luffy's wrist under his knees to make sure Luffy couldn't get away from him.

"You guys are leaving me Lu, I don't want you two to go… I had to stab Sabo, he would've stopped me, and let you get away. I love you both so much Lu, I just want us to be together forever." Ace caressed Luffy's cheek with the knife in his hand. Luffy made sure he held completely still so that the knife wouldn't cut him. "Why did you have to make friends that you like better then me?"

"Ace I don't like them…"

"Shut up!" Ace screamed into Luffy's face. "Shut up! Ok!? Yes you do, or you wouldn't tell me another time to go be with them! I hate that Sabo is friends with that Trafalgar, and his friends, and is always with them at school! Why do you want to leave me so bad? I love you both, I always protect you both, and this is my thanks!?" he screamed again thrusting the knife deep into the dirt, only grazing against Luffy's cheek. Luffy tried to pulled his hands free from Ace, he tried to kick at Ace but nothing worked Ace had him pinned to good.

"Ace you need to calm down! We love you, you're our brother, and we don't want to leave you!" Luffy tried to reason. Ace poked Luffy's shoulder with the knife leaving a small circle cut in it, he watched the blood slowly start to drip out just like he felt his heart was doing every time he was alone. "Ace…" Luffy's voice brought him back to the younger under him. "Sabo… is he alright?" Luffy asked tears welling up in his eyes. Again Ace caressed Luffy's cheek with the knife, this time digging it into his skin a bit. Ace's eyes turned hard thinking about his other little brother.

"You know Lu it you two want to be separated from me so bad then maybe I should separate you by body parts. What do you say? I'll leave each limb in a new spot for you beloved friends to find here in the forest, wouldn't that sound fun?" Luffy's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be. "After all Sabo's already in pieces so I just have to cut you up." Ace continued stabbing the knife deep into Luffy's forearm this time. He listened to Luffy scream in pain, and watched him struggle under him.

"Ace you didn't! You wouldn't kill Sabo I know you!" Luffy still struggled under him no matter how much he knew it was useless. Ace leaned down to Luffy's face kissing the cheek with the grazed cut on it.

"Why wouldn't I? After all you never thought I would hurt you two." Luffy's heart ached he was right… he just wanted to lay there, and cry for the pain in his arm, cry for Sabo, and cry for Ace's pain. He never even notice Ace was in so much pain, how could he be so curl to Ace's feelings?

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered looking Ace deep in the eyes with his teary ones. "I'm a horrid able brother for not seeing you in pain… I'm sorry!" he cried. Ace kissed Luffy's tears away, shushing him.

"It's ok Lu we'll be together forever once I take care of all of us." He said raising the knife up. Before he could bring down into Luffy's heart Luffy head butted him in the making him fall back in shock, at the same time releasing Luffy's hands. Taking this chance Luffy punched Ace hard in the face making the older see stars, and ran off in a random direction to escape his brother. He held his bleeding arm trying to think of something to do.

"Sabo!" he thought out loud making a beeline to back to their old tree house. He luckily got there without running into Ace. "Sabo!" he shouted running to the house finding his brother in a puddle of his own blood, and panting.

"Lu…ffy… what… the… hell… are you… doing here!?" the blonde demanded through pants. Luffy ran up to his brother looking at his wounds. He a few really bad ones like the stab in his shoulder he got protecting Luffy, and a few that he got after Luffy ran away.

"Ace was trying to cut your leg off wasn't he?" Luffy asked ripping an old blanket they had to wrap around Sabo's wounds. Nodding Sabo helped his brother with leg wound.

"He said he was gonna cut us up…"  
"And hide us for our beloved friends to find." Luffy finished. Sabo nodded not surprised that Ace had told him to.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but he's not mental anymore Luffy we have to get him some help before he does something stupid." Luffy nodded letting Sabo bandaged his own wound.

"I know… he said we were abandoning him, choosing our friends over him. I didn't know Ace was getting so lonely without us." He mumbled helping Sabo to feet. Sabo swung an arm around Luffy's neck for support; making their way over to the latter Sabo went first going vary slowly.

"Something happened during summer that made him start doubting our love for him, and I think it was while he was with his godfathers." Sabo told him as they got down the tree at last. With an awkward run the two started down the path that they know would take them to Dadan's the quickest. Luffy could only agreed with Sabo. Ace made it to the tree house finding it with no one inside. Cursing loudly he jumped down landing on his feet, and ran down the path he knew Sabo, and Luffy would take.

"Shush." Sabo shushed listening carefully, he heard footsteps coming their, and fast. "Luffy duck behind that tree hurry." He whispered. Luffy listened without questioned, and hid them both out of sight just before Ace showed up.

"Luffy! Sabo! Where are you!?" he shouted turning in circles trying to find his missing brothers. "Where are you!? God! Why do you hate me!? Why do you want to leave me!?" he cried breaking his brothers hearts. They wanted so badly to show themselves to Ace but knew better that they couldn't until he was back to himself. "You were right they don't want me… they hate me… nobody loves me…" Luffy looked over the rock listening to Ace cry. He looked down to Sabo seeing him as white as a sheet now, he had to get to Dadan's.

"I'm gonna distract him, you run." He whispered to the blonde. Sabo grabbed Luffy's arm stopping him.

"No he'll kill you." He whispered back. Luffy gave him his big smile before running out of his hiding place, and past Ace.

"Lu…" Ace whispered giving chase. He wasn't gonna let Luffy get away again, he find Sabo later. Sabo watched his brothers run till they were out of sight. What could he do? Stopping to breathe at a huge tree Luffy tried to think of something, anything that'll help him. But when Ace with right in front of him now he knew he couldn't run anywhere, so that left up to go now. Climbing the tree with speed Luffy made it half way up before Ace could even start, but Ace was just as fast as Luffy and would easily catch up. Luffy looked down at Ace from the branch he stood on.

"Why are you trying to kill us Ace?" He asked going up another branch. Ace stood on the branch Luffy had just been standing on watching Luffy climb up three more of them.

"So that we can stay together forever." He answered starting to climb again.

"But why would you think we want to leave you?"

"Because you are!" Ace snapped only two branches away from Luffy now. Luffy jumped to another branch on a different tree.

"You said 'you were right' who was right Ace? Who's feeding you lies? Tell me, and I can help you." Luffy begged jumping to another branch on the same tree. Ace jumped to the same tree watching Luffy so closely.

"That's nothing you need to know. But he is right you hate me! You don't want me…!" Luffy stopped running. He felt like the more he ran the more upset it made Ace. So standing in the same spot he waited for Ace. When Ace was on the same branch as Luffy he was surprised that he wasn't running away. Luffy held his arms out for Ace with a welcoming smile.

"I don't hate you I love you! And I don't want you; I need you just like Sabo. Ace let's stop this, and be brothers again. I want to forget, and be by your side again. Will you let me?" Ace stood there frozen. Not two minutes ago he was running in fear from him, he was hiding from him, and now. No. It was a trick, Luffy didn't want him anymore.

"Don't try to trick me! I won't fall for it!" Ace ran at Luffy with the knife but Luffy held his ground with arm still wide open. When Ace saw that he wasn't gonna run, or even dodge his attacks he tried to stop but it was to late the knife went into Luffy's side, blood gushing out of it, and yet Luffy held his brother in his arms whispering reassuring word to him.

"I love Ace, and I always will just like Sabo. Don't be happy, or scare, or alone Ace." Ace held him as he started to black out, keeping him from falling out of the tree. He stared down at the closing black eyes, trembling. Picking Luffy up bridal style he rushed down the tree keen on saving Luffy's life. When he was back on the trail to Dadan's he found Sabo passed out.

"What have I done?" he whispered. He put both of his younger brothers over his shoulders running as fast as he could carry the two. When he got to Dadan's she screamed in horror at seeing two of the boys that she had thought of as her own sons bleeding out. When they got to the hospital Ace waited in the waiting room shaking. He had stabbed his brothers, he had wanted to cut them up, and he wanted to kill them. He cried into his hands.

'How could I be so weak? How could I have let them get inside my head?' he thought bitterly.

"Ace they're going to be ok." Dadan said softly to the young boy patting his head. Ace looked to his only mother figure with puff red eyes.

"Really?" he asked wiping the tears away. She nodded, and pointed to the room.

"Yeah go see them, they want to see you." She told him. "I'm gonna go call your grandfather." She said before heading outside for a smoke. Ace made his way slowly to his brothers room, his legs felt like led heavy. When he got to the door a nursed opened it coming out.

"You are?" she asked.

"He's our brother." Sabo said weakly but with his big toothy smile to Ace. Luffy pointed to a chair between the two beds for Ace to sit, which he did, and couldn't meet their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered feeling tears again. The two place a hand on Ace's shoulders.

"It's ok Ace." Sabo said.

"Yeah!"

"You'll have to explain to us what was wrong. But later." Sabo told him feeling really tired. Ace nodded just as tired.

"I will. I love you both."

"We do to!" both the younger brothers shouted.

So what do you think? I'm thinking about a part with flashbacks on why Ace was acting the he was so let me know!


End file.
